piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow
Where can I get this book? The final book was to be released November 17 on Amazon.com and now the book is not even on Amazon.com. What happened. Will we never get an ending to a story that has spanned books?-- 18:26, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Kim Apparently the book was recently released on 5th of August 2012. You can read an excerpt (sorry if I spelled wrong) here: http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/fourth-estate-rob-kidd/1100047439?ean=9781423155058 . Hope someone will buy it soon and make a summary here, 'cause I am not able to buy it unfortunately, and I really enjoyed reading abot this series. Where? Where can you buy it? 15:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, your link shows a buy option, silly me. 15:38, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'm kind of suspicious about this. A book just happens to be out without any announcement of some sort...as well as not being listed in any more than 1 book shopping website. No offense to the person who found this, but I'll wait until someone actually buys the book before I believe this to be true. -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 22:15, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, good point, but they have a piece of it that hasn't been found before, so there is still hope that they have the actual book. 22:23, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Real! Well, I went ahead and bought the online "Nook", and turns out, it is the real thing! Yay! I haven't finished reading it, and I will be busy for awhile, so might not be able to finish it soon, plus, I'm not too great at making perfect Wikia pages, so basically I'm just giving you guys the confirmation that it's real and not a waste of your money of you buy it. It is starting out pretty good too. Hope this helped! 01:55, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Great! I think we don't have to tell you that we want to see the "Plot" section as soon as possible, but we'll wait as long as it takes. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 08:07, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed! And thanks so much for the find, Goldvane! After months of assuming the worst(after most notably Six Sea Shanties)...Our hope is restored! -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 08:23, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, when I read a bit more I'll try to improve the page, but I have alot of work on my hands lately and won't be able to scurry through a book as I normally would ;P 17:43, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::No worries. If it makes you feel better, it took me about four months (literally) to put together and publish the "first draft" of the Quest for the Fountain of Youth page. By the way, just curious, was there even a reliable publication date for Day of the Shadow? Or did it just appear out of nowhere? Just thought I'd ask as we do have a "publication date" section that needs to be filled. -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 09:02, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I never saw a date, it just randomly appeared. 18:01, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Plot If the Plot section is completely true, we have to improve a lot of articles. --Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 18:41, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :I have only took a quick look at the current plot summary, and I'm only uncertain of the following so far: *The "Henry" the Shadow Lord was masquerading as was Henry Morgan himself. *The ending; against my better judgment, I took a look at the end of the book via Google Books - all I found was a quote said by (I'm assuming) Carolina. Though I'm not putting that as a huge error because that's all I saw. *Billy Turner's ending, which currently states he returned to Arabella(?) Now it may be because I haven't read the full book yet, but right now I honestly don't believe the statement about Billy is accurate. According to current canon, Bill Turner was still a member of Jack's crew - otherwise the events prior to CotBP would change drastically. If it was written like "Billy was reunited with '''his wife' and son", that'd make sense, but the current sentence doesn't work out for me right now. Again, this may be because I haven't read the book yet, but these points definitely need rechecking. -- ''On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 07:31, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :We shouldn't be surprised with Morgan being the bad guy. After all, we already have several "bad Pirate Lords" (Borya, Samuel, Barbossa...) As for Arabella, yes, unless we personally see her name in the book, we shouldn't change her article. --Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 11:29, November 13, 2012 (UTC) True From what I can see, everything on the page is true (J Fan sent me a Tube message asking me to confirm the plot summary ). It is a bit non-detailed but it seems completely accurate to me. ~Goldvane :Even the bit about Billy Turner returning to Arabella? I know now that the Henry Morgan bit is true(after founding a decent preview of the book), but I couldn't find the solid fact that Bill was going back to his wife or that his wife was Arabella. According to one source, Bill was still a member of Jack's crew when the soon-to-be cursed crew was recruited in Tortuga, and (again) I have not seen Arabella's name mentioned at all. -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 06:39, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, well, that bit I'm not entirely sure about. They were in love in the Jack Sparrow series so it fits, but I haven't finished the book yet, I'm still at the part where Jack is battling the Shadow Lord on the ship. I will let you know what I find when I finish it. ~Goldvane :::Please do. Because if Arabella is mentioned, there would now be a controversy on our hands. In The Curse of the Black Pearl, Will Turner said his mother died, and it was stated in The Secret Files of the EITC that Arabella was wanted dead by the events of At World's End(meaning - alive). So it is very crucial to know if Arabella is mentioned at all in the book; there is a difference in saying Arabella and someone just talking about Bill's unnamed wife. -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 15:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::I just looked through the book and I don't see Arabella's name mentioned anywhere... ~Goldvane :::::Thank you! Another fabrication revealed to be false. Much obliged. I hope I'm not hammering you with questions, but I have another question, if you don't mind answering(you don't have to answer now if you're still reading). Was Bill Turner really leaving Jack's crew or was he still aboard the Black Pearl? It's not anything controversial, but I'm working on something close to CotBP. Thanks again! :) -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 16:50, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Funny how the time passed. Although I don't want to brag or make people misunderstand my intentions, I just happened to pass by and see my old post when I found the book and share what I have found with you. Yes, it was me and I'm more than pleased and gratefull that although iniatially J Fan was doubting ( and he was right at the moment) my post was read and took in consideration. Thank you folks. PirateJeannette 21:44, February 14, 2014 (UTC)PirateJeannete